Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {4} \\ {4} & {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {3} & {3} \\ {-2} & {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0}-{2} & {2}-{3} & {4}-{3} \\ {4}-{-2} & {4}-{4} & {1}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-1} & {1} \\ {6} & {0} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$